The Mirror Has Three Faces
The Mirror Has Three Faces is the tenth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. This episode aired on August 13, 2013. Synopsis The Liars are late for school because they had tried to go see Jenna at the hospital earlier, but were turned away at the visitors desk. Aria yells at them to keep it down so they can sneak back into school, but Spencer sarcastically replies that none of them are going to graduate anyway. Hanna suggests Spencer talk to Shana because if CeCe drowned Jenna, then she must know the reason, but Emily doesn't think Shana is trustworthy and Hanna doesn't trust Jenna so they are back at square one. Hanna decides she's going to hunt down Cece, even if she's been AWOL since Wilden was alive. Emily gets a text from her mom saying that Jessica DiLaurentis has offered to let them stay in her house while their home is being repaired. Emily is creeped out by the very idea, but Hanna says she has to do it since it might be their best chance of finding CeCe. Spencer tells Hanna she could have been a little more sensitive to Emily's situation. They talk about how Ali's mom has turned her bedroom into a freaky shrine. Spencer suggests one of them take Emily in, but Hanna says her mom is not in a good place for visitors. Hanna leaves and Spencer sees Ezra having trouble getting into his classroom. She offers to pick the lock for him, but he decides to pay a visit to the janitor's office for the second time today even though he'd rather not. He starts to walk away, looking troubled and spacey, and Spencer hands him his briefcase which he'd left behind. Caleb tells Hanna that he tracked down an unpaid cable bill that was sent to the P.O. box in Philadelphia linked with Nigel Wright. The bill is attached to a physical address there, where CeCe may or may not be living. Aria and Jake are getting coffee and going over the photos she took of him doing martial arts. He tells her about a regional competition he is participating in tonight in Philly. Aria invites herself along. In Radley, Wren passes Mona a sketch of a happy-looking family on a farm and asks for her emotional response. Mona says that it's a happy picture and Wren asks her how it makes her feel. She replies, "happy," and he asks what her response is. She makes a sarcastic comment about the artist's drawing ability. Wren wants to know how she feels about killing WIlden. Mona says that the girls used to make her feel bad, but recently she realized they were on the same side. She wanted to make up for all the bad things she's done, and that Wilden was bothering them so she got rid of him, and she'd do it again. As he takes notes, Wren says he doesn't think she got rid of anybody, and he'd like to know if she's going to be honest with him. Mona asks why would she ever be honest with him, to which he says that she used to be. Mona replies that that was before she realized where his loyalties were. Wren says he doesn't know what that means, but he thought that they'd trusted each other when she was first a patient there. Mona says that that was before she found out that he was keeping secrets from her, and points out a spelling mistake in his notes, making it clear she can see what he's writing, interestingly, in a red pen. Wren's notes read: "Diagnosis: Extreme distrust and paranoia. Delusions of persecution." He says she's the one who's been keeping a secret, and he knows that she knew that he would figure it out. Mona asks figure what out, and Wren replies, "You stopped taking your medication," clearly avoiding mentioning the real secret between them. Toby walks into The Brew, where he finds an envelope addressed to him on the stairs leading to his loft. He pulls out the sheet music for a song called "Any Time," on which "A" has left a note saying: "Leave The Lamb alone and go for The lion. Kisses, -A" Emily and Spencer walk into Ali's bedroom. Emily points out how strange it is Ali's mom turned the room into a shrine and expresses her reluctance at staying there. Spencer says it's not that unusual and that it's a great opportunity to find useful clues. It turns out Emily will be staying there alone because Pam is out of town. Ali's mom comes in and gets teary when she goes through Ali's old closet. She says she's happy seeing the girls in Alison's room, as if they'd never left. Caleb visits Hanna, who says that her mom is shut up in her room. He asks if she wants to check out the address in Philly, but she tells him Aria is going to do it since she'll be nearby already. Hanna asks if Caleb can help her sneak into Radley. Caleb refuses and they argue about whether Mona is trustworthy or not. Hanna wants to believe Mona is not the enemy, but Caleb reminds her of everything "A" has done to them lately and Mona could still be involved. He thinks she should tell the police about "A" once and for all because it can't get any worse at this point. Hanna needs time to think it over. Hanna tracks down Wren to The Brew, and asks if he would let her in to see Mona. Then she asks Wren if CeCe has contacted him. She explains Spencer had told her he had once let CeCe in to see Mona while she wasn't supposed to have visitors and was hoping he'd do it again. Wren realizes the young blonde who tried to get in to see Mona last night was probably CeCe, not Hanna like he had originally thought. He tells Hanna the girl was turned away by the nurses. He is worried since security is not all that tight at Radley due to budget cuts. Hanna asks about the security cameras, but Wren says he doesn't want to get involved, but ultmately says he'll see what he can do. After she leaves, Wren makes a phone call, and says, "Hi. We have a problem. I'll take care of my end, you take care of yours." Toby shows Spencer the note which she interprets to mean forget about Eddie Lamb and focus on Dr. Palmer. Toby recognizes the sheet music; his mother used to play it all the time. The music could have a connection to something she shared in her sessions with Dr. Palmer. Toby asks her to come with him and tells her not to tell the girls. Spencer asks how long she has to keep it a secret. Toby says until he finds out what really happened to his mom. Someone watches Emily through a window in the DiLaurentis house. Ali's mom offers to fix Emily something to ear and accidentally drops some papers. She sadly tells Emily that her husband has decided to divorce her and she is still in shock. Ezra passes Maggie an envelope from a bio laboratory and tells her to open it; she already knows the truth. He tells her he has seen a lawyer to try to get his name on Malcolm's birth certificate. Maggie is shocked he would do that behind her back, but he says none of it matters; she already knew he wasn't Malcolm's father. Hanna sends a text to the other Liars saying that she thinks CeCe snuck in to see Mona. She runs into Caleb on the street, and asks what he was doing going into Veronica's office building. He says he doesn't know how to protect her anymore. Hanna asks "So you were going to tell her?!" He replies yes. He would rather have Hanna hate him and be safe than the other way around, to which she asks if he thinks telling her about "A" will keep her safe. Caleb responds that Veronica can do a lot more for her than he can. He says that "A" is everywhere and nowhere at the same time, and he's not enough to keep her safe anymore. They share a kiss as Wren watches from his car. Wren visits Veronica at her house. She is not pleased to see him and reminds him that ruined any chance of good relations with her family when he broke her daughter's heart. Wren warns her about Mona, that she is going to turn the tables on her and she hasn't forgiven the Liars. She wants to hurt the Liars and those closest to them, like Ashley. Veronica reminds him he could lose his medical license for telling her these things, but he feels he owes Veronica in some way. If he hadn't made such a mess of things, Veronica was once going to be his family. Maggie tells Ezra how Malcolm happened, they had been fighting a lot and were facing separation from him going off to college so she got mad at him, went to a party, and had too much to drink. She's saying that she didn't know, but Ezra counters that she couldn't have not known for 7 years, and she led him on to believe that Malcolm was actually his son. Maggie weakly apologizes. Aria finds the address and comes to an apartment. She meets a woman packing up and moving out, and asks for CeCe, but the woman responds "Well if you find her, let me know." Mrs. DiLaurentis tells Emily about "seeing" Alison, such as when she was jogging in a park and saw a girl from the back that looked just like her. Emily says "so it wasn't her?" and Jessica responds that she loses a piece of her everyday, which is why she redid Ali's bedroom. Emily lets her know that she's not the only one who's seen Ali, and her mom responds that she must have loved her too. The woman at the apartment tells Aria that when CeCe dropped out of UPenn, she was supposedly still paying her rent. Aria says she thought she was kicked out and the woman asks how she knows, since she wasn't close with her. Aria says she was a friend of Alison's. The woman says that CeCe referred to Alison's crew as "four other she-devils". She had assumed that the Liars were in on the frat party stunt Ali had pulled three years ago and hated them for it. Hanna goes into the DiLaurentis house, which is empty. Neither Mrs. DiLaurentis nor Emily is home, but Red Coat is. Hanna goes into Ali's room and opens her musical jewelry box. Red Coat, wearing an Ali mask, appears in the mirror, but heads off before Hanna can see her. Toby and Spencer visit Dr. Palmer. Toby reminds him of his last visit and gives him the sheet music, but he doesn't pick up on it. Veronica asks Mona why she confessed, and says she will get very scary if she finds out that Mona is using it against the Liars. Mona replies that the only person who messed with the Liars was Wilden and he's dead now. Veronica threateningly says that if she's pulling something on the Liars, she'll make sure that she rots in jail. Aria hesitantly declines a call from an upset Ezra. Toby's conversation with Dr. Palmer leads nowhere until Spencer starts playing "Any Time" on the piano. The doctor consequently mistakes her for Marion, and asks her if Toby is coming today. Spencer plays along and says no, to which he says that it would mean a lot to Toby to hear her play. Spencer asks about the dangerous blonde girl again, but the session is up. She asks if the girl was CeCe Drake. No answer, but Dr. Palmer says "Can you please show Mrs. DiLaurentis to my office?" Spencer tells Emily and Hanna that Ali's mom must have been at Radley at some point, not mentioning that she was a part of the visit to Dr. Palmer. Emily says that he has dementia, but Spencer is sure. Spencer asks Mrs. DiLaurentis about Dr. Palmer. She says that she met him once, and the scene cuts to a flashback of Alison playing the piano. Ali's mom very angrily slams the cover on the piano keyboard down, nearly crushing Alison's fingers. Jessica asks Ali if she thought the stunt she and CeCe pulled was funny. She had gotten a call from the Radley staff saying that Alison may be a danger to herself and she wants to stay in Radley. Ali's mom had then panicked and rushed off to Radley. The girl she found was dressed in Ali's clothing, but it was CeCe Drake. Ali laughs and says she can't believe "that crazy bitch actually did it". Ali's mom says that their friendship is toxic, in which Ali says so are a lot of things, and that Cece is no longer welcome in their house. Unruffled, Ali continues playing the piano. Ali's mom tells Spencer and Hanna that CeCe and Ali's relationship was obsessive, like they wore each other's personalities. Back at Spencer's house, the two girls inform Caleb. Veronica comes in and tells Hanna that she should probably go home. Someone had anonymously accused Veronica of bullying Mona into giving her confession. Veronica has decided to recuse herself to save Ashley's case the trouble, which means as of now, Ashley doesn't have a lawyer. Wren talks to someone on the phone. He says that he had a lapse in judgement and was beginning to suspect that Mona's confession was coerced, but was shocked to hear that it was his almost mother-in-law. The picture of the family he'd shown Mona earlier is in his lap. "Guess I dodged a bullet there. Well, just goes to show....you can't trust anyone," he says, while coloring the woman's jacket red. Back at the DiLaurentis house, the furnace repairman tells Ali's mom that she has a problem. She and Emily head into the basement. They find a large duct where they find evidence that someone had been using it as their temporary home. Jessica says that whoever's lived there is gone now and that they probably moved out before Jason moved back in. She leaves, but Emily stays around to investigate. She finds the several peek holes that "A" had previously drilled. "A" visits the ruins of Emily's house and plants Ashley's muddy heels in the mess. Title and Background *The title can be taken literally, perhaps as some sort of reference to the many masks floating around Rosewood at any given time. There is also a mask-making character named Hector Lime. *The title can also be a reference to the 1996 film The Mirror Has Two Faces. The romance stars Jeff Bridges as a college professor, Gregory Larkin who has decided sex ruins his life and Rose Morgan (Barbra Streisand) is the solution. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Ryan Guzman as Jake *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Larisa Oleynik as Maggie Cutler Trivia *Jessica revealed that CeCe went to Radley, dressed up as Alison, and even said she belonged there. Dr. Palmer described their relationship as "toxic." *CeCe has hated the Liars ever since Alison got her kicked out of college by pushing that girl down the staris, because she assumed the Liars were involved in the stunt. CeCe may have hated Alison in the end, too. *Wren and Mona have a conversation about trust and loyalty, in which Mona says she used to trust him before she saw where his loyalties were and he was on a phone with mysterious person at the end of the epsiode 'holding up their end of the deal." *Wren is shown coloring in a red coat on a picture of a brunette girl, hinting that Wren knows Red Coat's identity and that she is actually a brunette. **By Now You See Me, Now You Don't the brown hair is an red hering although Vanessa Ray who plays Cece is an actual brunette who dyed her hair to match Sasha's hair color for the role since their characters were known to be switch places to confuse other people. *Veronica tells Hanna, Caleb, and Spencer that someone made an anonymous call claiming that she bullied Mona into confessing to Wilden's murder. This claim caused Veronica to step down as Ashley's lawyer. *Hanna and Red Coat were in the same room together but Hanna didn't see Red Coat, who happened to be wearing the Alison Mask. Memorable Quotes Featured Music * "Where Will It Go" by Shelly Fraley. * "Twenty Seven" by MS MR. * "You Know What I Mean" by Cults. * "Babyfish" by Chris Arena. * "In Every Dream Home A Heartache" by Talk Normal Gallery PLLS04E10-01.jpg PLLS04E10-02.jpg PLLS04E10-03.jpg PLLS04E10-04.jpg PLLS04E10-05.jpg PLLS04E10-06.jpg PLLS04E10-07.jpg PLLS04E10-08.jpg PLLS04E10-09.jpg PLLS04E10-10.jpg PLLS04E10-11.jpg PLLS04E10-12.jpg PLLS04E10-13.jpg the-mirror-has-three-faces 1.jpg PLL script peak.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-19h05m09s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-19h48m55s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-20h20m17s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-20h20m51s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-20h20m46s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-20h20m13s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-20h20m05s138.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-20h19m54s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-20h19m47s206.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-20h19m27s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-20h19m15s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-20h19m04s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-20h18m57s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-20h18m30s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-20h18m13s45.png Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes